XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from every existing XCOM fiction of The XCOM Universe. It follows the story of the commander that is put in charge of the XCOM organization who must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending his soldiers out on the most dangerous of existing missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - Devil's Moon When unknown extraterrestrial life come to Earth with their first sighting being in Germany, more specifically Berlin, the XCOM project is initiated and one commander is put in charge of its operation. With extraterrestrial life now on Earth, XCOM is left to investigate what is going on and fight back in order to keep themselves and Earth's entire population from being wiped out as they have to build up their headquarters from underground. Episode Two - Blinding Shroud When there are two different Alien abductions in two different countries, the United States and China, the commander finds himself having to make his first tough decision of XCOM's fight against the new Alien threat in the form of what one to help. Later the Council gets into contact with XCOM and makes them aware of the Aliens releasing canisters into random areas before sending the squad to France in order to collect samples. Episode Three - Twisted Spark With operations going well, the head personnel of XCOM begin to make plans for capturing a live Alien while Braford works with the satellites provided to them in order to find and combat UFO contacts which leads to XCOM having their first chance to investigate a intact UFO in Germany. Later, after all of the preparations are complete, the team work together to capture a live Alien while stopping a new Alien abduction in Australia. Episode Four - Broken Fear After RAVEN-2 successfully shoots down a large UFO over the United States, the squad are sent in to kill all of its surviving crew and recover any usable salvage but are given the chance to capture a new enemy as they face two new enemies. Later, after the Aliens launch a coordinated attack on a densely populated area in Nigeria, the squad are sent in to neutralize all the Alien hostiles where they come to face another new enemy. Episode Five - Crystal Fall After monitoring unusual reports about a hijack attempt on an unauthorized French military convoy which was carrying mysterious "cargo", the Council have the squad sent in to investigate. Later the squad are sent out to the United Kingdom in order to bring a stop to another Alien abduction which allows them to capture a third Alien while Vahlen makes work on interrogating them and XCOM begins to face the struggles with the Council. Episode Six - Bleeding Sentinel When the German satellite detects a UFO landing on the ground, the squad are given the perfect opportunity to capture an Outsider for interrogation. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One The Aliens The Council XCOM Personnel Initial XCOM Soldiers Berlin German Recon Team Council Supplied Soldiers XCOM Soldier Recruits EXALT Miscellaneous